


【言切】巨龙沉眠之野

by tbod



Series: 孤独な巡礼 [8]
Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27566770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbod/pseuds/tbod
Summary: 简短的西幻AU。
Relationships: Emiya Kiritsugu/Kotomine Kirei
Series: 孤独な巡礼 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2010988
Kudos: 2





	【言切】巨龙沉眠之野

——以下我所记下来的事，都是从我的老师埃尔梅罗二世那里听来的。这位在时钟塔闻名遐迩的严厉教师，和学生相处却并不如对待学问那样严格，为了消遣漫长的冬夜，他常常和我们几个学生讲一二当年远征的事。埃尔梅罗二世并非以善言辞闻名于世，但从不妄言。因此，我所记录的事情，应大体即为当年老师所见实情。如有疏漏，或许就是时间这位女神，用她的妙手将我们的记忆所取走了罢。

***

我参加远征军时还是年轻得不值一提的法师。虽然以我的年资而言，我可以选择逃避兵役，但是青年人的那一股急于出人头地的热血控制了我。现在，我已经没有年轻时的那股冲劲儿了。  
当时我被分配到南方军。他们在中央帝国的贵族眼中被目为野蛮人：性情粗野，没有礼节，不讲衣饰，没有尊卑。一开始我也保持着这种偏见，但后来我发现他们都是很好的人。南方军的统帅——你们肯定都听说过，就是后来的征服王伊斯坎达尔。那时他还年轻，但已经具有了成为王的一切器量。  
他是个很好的人。我永远以我作为他臣下的身份为傲。

*

和传闻不同，远征军其实并没有真正进入黑暗森林。帝国的王不知从那里接受了建言，让所有的军队都停留在黑暗森林南缘。  
我们的任务是捕捉魔物。  
现在你们已经很难看到那种魔物密集的景观了。我们一个月处理了三十只食人魔。但是没人抱怨——因为大家都在恐惧着继续前进之后要面临的东西。  
龙并非不可征服。  
但“天灾”等级的巨龙则完全是另一种东西。  
传说中它是死神的坐骑。它的降临是这个世界的末日——魔物会在它经过的地方像蝗虫一样繁衍起来。太阳将藏到云后。人们将忍受七个漫长的荒年，直到死神的口袋满溢，冥府再也容不下一条灵魂为止。

*

言峰绮礼到达前线是下弦月第二次升起的事情。那时还没人知道他。我在尽我作为一个魔法师的职责，这时候征服王召唤了我：“和我一起去见一个人。”  
我拒绝了：因为当时我的伤员更需要我的照料。  
“即使这个人声称他能杀掉巨龙？”  
我屈服了。  
虽然我只是想看看，到底是什么人竟敢把这种话说出口而已。

*

事实上，说出这句话的言峰绮礼看起来并不是什么异常之人。他确实很高，不过也就是如此罢了。征服王远比他显得壮硕。（虽然听说过他是某种古老拳术的高手，我并未亲眼见证过这一点。）如果说他有什么异于常人之处，那就是异样的沉稳罢了。  
“我需要一队人帮助我穿过黑暗森林，到达黄金原野。”  
对着齐聚的、代表三大帝国的王者，他简单地提出了这样的要求。  
要确切地阐述这句话所激起的反响是困难的。骑士王潘德拉贡强烈要求他说明理由。而中央帝国的首相远坂时臣则一直在试图说明。征服王也同样质疑着，但最后中央帝国的英雄王一锤定音。  
“就这么定了。加上我们最精锐的骑士，我们和你一起去。我倒想要看看你能做到什么。”

*

于是我们出发了。  
为什么初出茅庐的我会被编进这一队伍——或许这和我那惊人的幸运有关吧。在某次遭遇战里，几乎所有人都挂了点儿彩（英雄王并不是普通人），只有我例外。另一方面，他们也确实需要一个还擅长“正常”医术的队员。  
就算吟游诗人将这一旅途描写得再壮烈，也不能掩盖我们当时的窘迫。甚至还没有遇到巨龙，我们就已经失去了好几名骑士和魔法师。我现在还能说出他们的名字……他们的坟墓仍然留在黑暗森林的某处。

*

言峰绮礼从未对队友的牺牲感到迟疑。  
我注意到他是个为了达成目标可以不顾一切的男人。我甚至怀疑跟着他走上这条道路的我们都是疯了才会接受他的提案。  
但是征服王劝服了我。  
一个显而易见的证据是——那条巨龙从未离开过它所盘踞的原野。按照古书上的记载，它早应朝着人类帝国南下而来。  
“也许他真的知道些什么。”

*

我能活着到达黄金原野是个奇迹。  
黄金原野本身也是个奇迹。  
尽管位于大陆的最北端，这里却意外地温暖，几乎和帝都的春日一样。魔物从这里绝迹了，我甚至看到了云雀，它们的歌声让我哭了出来。  
言峰绮礼似乎很笃定自己要去什么地方。虽然我们都如此疲惫——我想他应该也是一样，可是他仍然精神奕奕地朝前走去。

*

后面的这些事，这么多年我们对谁也不曾讲述过。一开始的时候是觉得不合适。后来则是失去了可以讲述的人。即使讲给别人听无法被理解也罢，我们所见的真相不应就此湮没——过去了这么多年，我却这么相信着。  
那一天，我们见到了一个少年。  
他看起来个子小小的，穿一件简单的短衣，头发朝向两边翘起来，有点儿像猫耳朵。他的眼睛很黑，像是将全部的夜晚都凝聚在其中。  
他看了我们一眼就转向绮礼。  
“你来了。”  
“我来了。”  
听这样的对话他们之前见过。可是我想不到什么样的人才会住在这里——我从未听说过黑暗森林之北还有人类活动的踪迹。  
“我上次居然没有杀死你吗？”  
“看来我的运气比你想象得更好。”  
“你仍然在拒绝它吗？”  
“只要我还存在着——我就不会让‘天灾’降临到这个世界上。”  
我已经完全不知道他们在说什么了。但身边的远坂首相露出了惊愕的表情。  
“绮礼——你——”  
男人面无表情地回过了头。他看着我们的眼神如此冰冷——就算我一直知道他从来也没有把我们作为同伴，我还是打了个冷战。  
“这是有理由的。”  
他说着，朝着首相走了过去。远坂首相等着他的解释——但是等来的却是利刃。  
如果不是征服王抓住了我，我恐怕已经瘫在了地上。  
“我以为这是你想要的。”  
男人转向了少年。  
不。  
那根本不是少年。就算披着无害的外衣——他也并非人类。我几乎是绝望地认识到这个事实：我们所依赖的男人不过是领我们来喂龙而已。  
少年开始慢慢变幻外貌。现在他看起来已经是青年了。他的衣服变成了灰色，黑色的刺青绕满了他的左臂。  
“不。我不想要。”  
“你为什么不承认呢？这是你的正义。像你父亲说的那样：龙有龙的正义，人有人的正义。二者是绝不相容也无法妥协的。”  
“已经太迟了，绮礼。已经太迟了。”青年摇了摇头，就要转身离开。  
他甚至没看我们一眼。  
但是言峰并没有放过他。  
“如果你不想要的话就给我！它是那么期望要降临到这个世界上——如果有想要降生的东西、就应该让它降生不是吗？”  
“……你果然还是无可救药。”  
这样的拒绝让言峰绮礼扬起了剑。  
你们觉得会发生什么？

*

后来我研究了关于“天灾”的传承。它大约五百年出现一次，会逐渐于幼龙身上显现出来。被寄生的幼龙会获得巨大的力量，承担破灭的使命，直到用尽力量而死之前没有任何人能阻挡。就算它自己不愿意去毁灭，也无法违背名为“阿赖耶”的意志。为什么“阿赖耶”——这名来源不明的神祗会追求人类的毁灭，并无一人知道。  
它自己不能杀掉自己。只有它选择的人可以杀掉它。  
到底是什么构成了选择的基准——我们亦完全不明了。

*

后来人们将言峰绮礼和我们歌颂为屠龙的英雄。对我们来讲并非如此。  
我们什么也没有做。只是目送着他怀抱着宛若沉睡的青年走进黄金草原深处罢了。  
“真是看了一场好戏啊。”  
英雄王这样总结着。

*

到了现在我仍会不时想起那个男人。  
谁也不会认为言峰绮礼是一个扭曲的人。他曾经是神殿的高级司祭，亦曾一度拥有妻子。他比任何人都遵循着教义，但看似他在正常的道路尽头一无所获，以致竟骤然转向对巨大破灭的寻求。在那里他能看见什么呢？死亡又能给予他什么启示呢？  
现在这些问题已经没有人能回答了。  
在杀掉那条巨龙的时候——他是感到痛苦、幸福、恐惧还是欣慰呢？  
在他的狂笑中，我什么也听不出来。

***

这份来源不明的文件对于大陆的英雄进行了严重的污蔑，亦是对圣堂教会教义的侮辱。  
兹据书籍管理法案予以销毁处分。

圣堂教会


End file.
